


To Kiss or Not To Kiss?

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: ML Fluff Month [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Miraculous Fluff Month, fluff month, goodnight kisses, ml fluff month, mlfluffmonth, nino is a nervous bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: ML Fluff Month Day 2 || Goodnight Kisses || Nino and Alya's first date is coming to a close but now Nino is wondering what he should do when he drops Alya off at her house.





	To Kiss or Not To Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so, I'm realizing this is the first time I'm writing outside of the love square as the main pair within a fic. There are so many other ships in ML that I love so I'm going to work on writing for more of them for this month (don't worry, there will still be plenty of love square)

The date had gone wonderfully in Nino’s opinion. Him and Alya had both agreed whole heartedly on seeing the new rom com that had just hit theaters. They’d had a romantic walk along the Seine while eating ice cream they’d gotten from a cart nearby, trading cones every so often so Alya could have some of Nino’s mint chip and Nino could have some of Alya’s strawberry. As first dates go, Nino thought it had been practically perfect.

As the pair drew closer to Alya’s home on their walk however, the DJ grew increasingly more anxious. Was he supposed to kiss her goodnight? He really, really wanted to but he didn’t know if Alya would be okay with that. Was it okay to kiss someone on the first date? That was definitely one of the things he should have looked up when he was researching everything he could about first dates.

Nino could feel his palm growing slick in Alya’s hand. He really hoped that she thought his palms were getting sweaty because he wasn’t used to having someone hold onto his hands for an extended period of time. If she guessed the reason was that he was internally arguing with himself about whether or not he should kiss her goodnight, he would be mortified.

Suddenly, they’d stopped and were standing in front of the door to Alya’s apartment building. When had that even happened? He hadn’t decided what to do yet! Nino wondered if it would be weird if he asked her to walk a lap or two around the block with him so he could figure out if he was going to kiss her or not.

Alya had moved in front of him and tilted her head up to look at his face. “I had a wonderful time tonight Nino, we should do this again.” She was smiling, her eyes flitting from his eyes to his lips every few moments. That meant she wanted him to kiss her right? But what if she was just waiting for him to speak and that was why she kept looking at his lips! Nino really didn’t want to mess this up.

Nino’s voice was shaky. “Y-yeah, you’re amazing. I mean, it was amazing. Jeez, look at me, I’m pulling a Marinette.” They both chuckled. “I mean it though, you’re amazing Alya.” 

Nino’s internal struggle was settled when Alya pulled him down and crushed her lips to his. The kiss was quick but intense and left Nino breathless. “Didn’t look like you were going to do it and I wasn’t letting you leave without getting a goodnight kiss.” She smirked up at him.

Now that he knew it was okay, Nino swooped down and captured Alya’s lips again in another quick kiss. “How about tomorrow? We could go to the park and have a picnic? Does that sound too eager? I just really like you Alya.”

Alya laughed. “That sounds perfect, I really like you too Nino.” Then she blushed, something he’d never seen Alya do before, and he had caused it! He was going to be throwing himself a little congratulations party when he got home.

“Sounds like a date then, a second date.” They both grinned at each other until he saw Alya shiver then glance at her door. Nino wanted to smack himself on the forehead, of course she was cold, they’d been out in the chilly air for quite a while. He made a mental note to wear a jacket he could give her if she got cold on their date the next day. “

Goodnight Alya, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Alya kissed him once more then turned and walked up the stairs and opened the door. She turned to wave and Nino practically swooned at the sight of her framed by the light in the doorway. He lifted a palm in return.

Once the door was shut, Nino began his walk home. He felt more like he was walking on air than the sidewalk he normally took home.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots


End file.
